Something About Shopping Lists
by KismetDoll
Summary: [AkuRoku] Axel loves shoping lists, so it's no surprise when he helps the confused looking blond kid while at work. Axel's not 'like that' but it's obvious his new friend is and he finds himself dealing with some strange feelings for the blond. [AU]
1. insert random grocery store chain

Title: Something About Shopping Lists  
Series: Kingdom Hearts II  
Author: ConfessYourSins  
Rating: PG-13  
Main Characters: Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku  
Warnings: Language and boys loving boys :)  
Pairings: AkuRoku, SoraRiku later on  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or the characters in it.

**Something About Shopping Lists**

* * *

_**Chapter One  
(insert random grocery store chain)**_

* * *

There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ more boring than working at a grocery store. Stock this, stock that, blah blah blah. The only thing that is even _remotely _amusing is checking out customers' shopping carts. I'm always amazed at the assortment of items people will buy. It's ridiculous.

What was it… oh yeah. Yesterday, this weird chick with brown hair that flipped out at the ends in a short yellow dress came in. She ended up buying some cereal, lettuce, tomato juice, a box of tissues, and frosting. _Strawberry _frosting.

But no cake mix. Strange.

And then this there was this guy with super long silvery white hair, down to his freaking knees or something, and he bought condoms and pineapples. I don't even want to _think _about what he was going to do. Gives me the damn heebie jeebies. He comes in all the time and always buys condoms and some random piece of fruit.

Then there's the vegetarian kid. He's hilarious. Sometimes I just follow him around to see what he's gonna buy because I'm pretty sure he's the only one around here that's a vegetarian. The kid won't even _look _at meat. He usually avoids the deli and takes the long way through the aisles and backtracks.

The spikey-headed brunet walks in, as per usual on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with the occasional Saturday thrown in. He grabs one of the mini shopping carts since he doesn't buy too much at once and starts down aisle one. The discount aisle. Woot.

I watch him from a distance. This kid is _ridiculous. _Let's see….

I follow him down the aisles as he picks up some tea, rice, and fake cheese crumbles. Yeah, _fake. _He's so amusing! What else… a watermelon, lettuce, and peas… some weird sauce that's probably vegan or whatever they call it… and egg substitute.

Blech.

Then another boy runs over to him. His hair is past his shoulders and silver, with long bangs covering his face. I lean against the shelves in the aisle and watch them. His aqua eyes meet mine and I wink at him. He isn't phased at all. He starts pushing the spikey-headed kid down the aisle and the kid waves at me. As usual I wave back and this time I get an annoyed look from silver-haired kid.

Huh.

They check out and I can't help but watch them. The silver-haired kid says something about uniforms, and I assume he's talking about me. The spikey-headed kid laughs and says they're nice. Nice? Only _not._

Our uniforms are boring. They're white and red, with the shirts being short-sleeved white button-ups with either khaki of black slacks—I opt for black—and a long, too big red apron. Woo-hoo. Yay. NOT.

Actually, the most surprising thing about this job is that they didn't care about my facial tattoos. Which was great, because it meant I didn't have to turn the job down or attempt to cover it up with make-up. I don't wear make-up. Everything on my face is tattooed.

So another boring day at the store winds down—

"Clean up, Aisle 12!"

—Crap.

I head to work as usual, hands shoved in my pockets while I try not to trip over my unlaced chucks. I'm too tall for my own good and bending down _that far _this early in the morning doesn't seem like such a good idea. Plus, I'm in the middle of the street.

"I'm not… I don't _wanna _get the groceries! Why do _I _have to?" someone whines while talking on a cell phone. I glance over, half-amused. The kid looks familiar, although I can't place him. He has dirty blond hair that's a little all over the place and big blue eyes that he tries to hide with his bangs.

He shouldn't.

"But _Sora… _Fine, fine. Yeah… whatever. I'll go, I'll _go! _… Yeah, bye."

He starts following me toward the store, as I assumed. Groceries? Yeah, we're the only one for a square mile. Ya think there'd be some competition or something….

I tie my apron around my neck, being that it's already tied around my waist, then head to the backroom to clock in. When I walk out the blue-eyed kid is pushing a cart around with what I assume is a list in his hand. "Dammit," he curses.

Aww. "Need some help there, kiddo?" I ask as I come up behind him. He jumps and turns around, then nods his head eagerly. "What've we got here…" I take the list out of his hands, towering over him, and lean against the cart with one leg crossed at my ankles.

Tofu?

… And organic chips…

… egg substitute and sea salt…

… and soy pudding?

Oh Jesus. This is that spikey-headed brunet's shopping list. "So you're friends with the spikey-headed kid and the silver-haired kid?" I ask as I arch a brow and grab his cart from him.

"Yeah…. How did _you _know?" he asks as he follows me.

"I have a thing."

He gives me a funny look and I smirk. "A thing?"

I nod. "I have a thing with shopping lists." I say it very matter-of-factly. He seems intrigued, which is more than I can say for most people. It's a little weird to say you like shopping lists. Which I _know _is kinda strange, but I can't help it. I _like _them. They're _fun._

First thing we do is grab all the vegetables that the kid wants. Then pasta-esque stuffs. Then organic chips and vegetable puff thingies… and finally his soy milk, soy pudding, egg substitute and tofu. I don't even want to _imagine _what this kid is going to make with all this crap.

"Okay, you're done," I say as I hand him the list back and the shopping cart. He blinks his eyes rapidly. He was staring at me the whole time, maybe because of the whole shopping list thing, but I'm used to it so I just ignored him. He smiles and thanks me softly, then heads off with the cart.

And that was my good deed of the week.

As I begin to wander off to some unknown aisle to clean up some unknown mess I feel someone tug on the back of my apron. When I turn around it's the blond-ish kid. "Yeah?" I say, arching a brow.

"I'm Roxas."

"Uh huh. Axel, A-X-E-L," I say, pointing to my name tag and spelling it out for him. "Got it memorized." He seems to like this and nods his head, mouthing the words back to me. "Ya need somethin' else?"

He hands me the shopping list and turns to run away. "Be there at 7:00 tonight!" he shouts over his shoulder.

I look down at the shopping list and its new additions. A picture of a deformed Roxas – I assume – smiling with a phone number and an address.

"Don't be late!" he adds.

Huh. Go figure.

Free food!

I change out of my work clothes before going; nothing fancy, just jeans, a white tee, and my favorite oversized black zip-up hoodie. I knock on the front door of the building, a small and cramped looking red brick house squished between a million other ones just like it. That's the way city housing works. But it's in a nice area, close to my job. Unlike _my _apartment, which is scary and evil as hell.

But who am I to complain? Beggars can't be choosers.

The silver-haired kid opens the door. Up close, he's a real looker. I mean, his eyes and the hair are one thing, but he's a snappy dresser too. Fitted dark washed jeans, black studded belt, and an emolicious periwinkle band shirt. Yes, _periwinkle. _It wasn't blue, or light blue, or faded blue… just periwinkle.

He gives me a curious smile. "Oh, so _you're _the one he invited."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Axel."

"Riku. Come in." He opens the door all the way and I walk in, taking my shoes off politely before following him into the kitchen.

Which is, by the way, a disaster area.

There are strange things everywhere, and it smells interesting enough, but I know I see a block of tofu and that can _never _be good. Ever. The spikey-headed kid is mixing something in a bowl, face covered in white dust that must be flour. Roxas is trying to wipe it away as he mixes and shouts about the oven.

"Make sure it's preheated!" he screams.

I wince. Loud.

"O-_kay!" _Roxas shouts back as he storms over to the oven. He turns a few nobs, then turns back and sees me. "Oh! Hi!"

"Uh, hey," I said with small smile. "'Sup?"

"Nothing. Sora's just being stupid because he lost the recipe and he's improvising now…" he walks over to me and lowers his voice, adding, "which usually means we'll be getting take-out."

I shrug, hands raised. "I won't complain about that."

He smiles at me and I follow him into the living room where there is less screaming. Riku eyes us from the kitchen for a moment—hello, weirdo—then tends to Sora who is now screaming about a blender. What the hell would he need a blender for?

"Well uh, thanks for inviting me," I say as I sit down on the love seat and stretch out my ridiculously long legs. Sometimes I hate being so damn tall. Roxas sits down next to me and turns to face me, smiling.

"Thanks for helping me do the shopping. It would've taken me forever and a day if you hadn't. I figure it was only right to invite you. I don't even know _why _we always have to eat vegetarian. Something about Sora not wanting to eat his friends or something…." Roxas shrugs. "I dunno. He doesn't like eating cute stuff. So he's a vegetarian… vegan, whatever."

I nod. "Yanno, with that kid, I can see that."

"How come you always say kid?"

"Hmm? Oh, habit I guess." I grin and shrug. "Yanno."

"How old _are _you, anyway?"

I guess it's suddenly come to his attention that I look a lot older than he does, but that's only because he looks like he's twelve or something. Real young. And he's short. Something about being short makes you look young while being tall make you look older.

So I decide to tease him. "How old do you _think _I am?"

He debates this in his head for a moment before answering, "Eighteen."

I nearly fall over. Eighteen? Shit, I don't think I look _that _young! Most people guess in the mid-twenties. "Uh, no," I cough out as I hit my chest. "Nope."

"Oh. I dunno then."

"Twenty-one. Do I really look eighteen?" I pout.

Roxas grins and shrugs. "I dunno. Do I?"

I wanna tell him he looks like a twelve year old but I decide to play nice. "No… not really."

"I'm twenty."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yep," he says with a sly smile. "No one ever thinks I am. Sora's my twin, and Riku's his best friend."

"So do you guys all live here together?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Huh. I've never seen him before today, at least not that I remember. "How long have you lived here?"

"Umm… around two years." My eyes are wide and he laughs a little, embarrassed. "I uh, I never went to the grocery store you work at because my uh… _friend_ worked at the other one, down on Park Lane."

I try not to get the hint. "Oh, okay."

The hint could mean one of two things: one, his boyfriend works at a different store; or two, said boyfriend is now ex-boyfriend, which is much more likely, and he stopped shopping at previous grocery store.

"Roxas!" Riku calls out as he peeks his head into the room, "Sora's destroyed the kitchen again. We're going out for dinner. Does your friend want to come with us?"

"Is it something gross?" he asks. "Because I am not doing that crappy vegan place that Sora likes!"

Riku laughs and shakes his head. "No, we're going to Okii Mama for Asian cuisine. Be ready, we're leaving in a minute."

"Okii… Mama?" I ask, arching a brow. Roxas nods.

"Yeah, it's a really good Asian place. Chinese, Thai, even some Korean stuff. And Japanese, of course. It _is _called Okii, after all."

I have no idea what that means but we put our shoes on and stand outside, waiting for Sora and Riku to clean up and come out. It must be close enough to walk to since I don't see any cars parked out in front. "So uh… your _friend… _what happened to him?" I ask without sounding awkward at all.

At least in my opinion.

Roxas gives me a funny look. "Uh, nothing really. We just don't talk anymore, really."

He says it very nonchalantly; maybe I was wrong. "Oh, okay. Well, we've got better prices anyway." I flash him a grin and a thumbs up. He smiles back and nods.

The door flies open and Riku drags a whining Sora out. "But I don't _wanna _go! I wanna _make _dinner!"

"You've destroyed my kitchen beyond repair as it is," Riku mumbles as he pulls Sora down the steps. "We're going out to eat, goddammit, and you're gonna _like _it."

Roxas and I follow hurriedly, staying a good ten feet behind them at all times. The walk is short, only about five minutes, and the place isn't busy at all which I'm thankful for. It's almost eight and I'm dying to eat. Like, fucking famished.

Sora orders something tofu-y, Riku gets something I can't even pronounce, and Roxas orders something that has curry in it. He looks at me and nudges me in the side. "What do you want? Riku's paying for it."

"Uh… what's good?"

"What kinda food do you like?"

Honestly, I've never actually _eaten _Asian food. Yeah, seriously. Not even Chinese. It just looked crazy and foreign and my main diet really only consists of cold pizza and greasy burgers. Yum.

"Uh… I've never eaten anything… like _this."_

Roxas is amused. "Okay then… let's just get you a beef and broccoli Dragon Bowl. With… an egg roll. Wanna soda?"

"Hell yes. Suicide it is!"

"What?"

"I dunno. Someone called it a suicide… but all it is is mixing fountain drinks together to get a new drink. It's yummy. I still don't get why they call it a suicide…."

Roxas is amused yet again. I don't really think I'm that funny, or amusing. "Oh, okay." He orders for me while I take my cup and mix up all the pretty colored drinks. It tastes pretty good too, and I go over to Sora and Riku and sit down across from them. Sora smiles at me while Riku nods.

"Thanks for having me," I said politely.

"It's cool! We're glad you came!" Sora chirps. Man, this kid is so freaking _happy _it's almost scary. "I'm just glad Roxas is finally seein—"

"Hey!" Roxas almost shouts in my ear as he sits down. Ouch. He gives Sora a dirty look, probably hoping I wouldn't see, but I do. Okay, that confirms it. He _did _have a break-up, and now I'm like… what, a rebound?  
I don't even swing that way.

"H-hey," I choke out awkwardly. He gives me a curious look, then looks at Sora and Riku. Sora smiles dumbly and Riku rolls his eyes. Yeah, 'cause I'm _dumb, _guys. Hello? Right _here. _I can _see _you guys doing all those stupid eye movements that are supposed to be telepathic communications.

I clear my throat and Riku turns his attention to me. "You okay?" he asks.

"Somewhere… along those lines," I mumble.

I'm happy when they bring our food out because it means less talking and awkwardness. Which I desperately need at this point because it's not fun getting weird looks and watching other people give each other weird looks like you can't see it. God, are they all dense?

The food's actually really good, though. I scarf the egg roll down and I can feel all eyes on me. "What?" I ask as I wipe some of the roll off my face.

"You… do you not eat much?" Riku asks as he tries not to laugh. "Because it looks like you haven't eaten anything in a year the way you're shoving that into your mouth."

He has a point. "Sorry, never eaten anything Asian. This is really good!"

"See? Okii Mama has something for _everyone," _Roxas points out before sticking his tongue out at Sora. "Told you so. Hah."

"Whatever," Sora mumbles as before sticking a big chunk of tofu in his mouth.

Eww.

We eat together, mindlessly chattering and getting to know one another. It's actually pretty fun, and Roxas is pretty cool. And he's really not giving me any gay vibes or anything, which is another plus. I could be friends with him as long as he keeps his hands to himself.

Well… I guess if I _have _to be honest… I'm not _entirely _straight. I did have this thing, once, back in high school with a guy on the swim team. It was awkward, and we didn't really know what we were doing. Since then I've kept it to just girls. _I _consider myself straight, so everyone else should too.

"I'm stuffed!" I finally announce after clearing my plate. The others stare at my plate amazed, then Riku raises his hand to ask for boxes. I don't eat _that _much, do I? Well, they pack up their food and soon enough we're walking back to their house. Sora suddenly shouts,

"I forgot my wallet!"

Riku groans. "Shit. Okay, we'll be home in a few minutes, Roxas. You've got a key, right?" Roxas nods. "Okay. We're gonna go get his wallet. Don't destroy anything or I'll kill you."

He says all that with a straight face. Whoa. Impressive. I can't usually threaten to kill someone without at least a _small _smirk on my face.

"Okay. Bye-bye!" he says as he waves at them.

We walk up the steps to the house and kinda stand there for a minute, not saying anything. Ugh… I need a cigarette. I could tell they didn't smoke from the grocery store, since they never bought cigarettes and we have the cheapest cigarettes in the area.

Oh well, Roxas'll have to deal with it. I pull a cigarette pack out of my pocket and put one in my mouth, then light it. Roxas gives me an interested look, then smirks. "You smoke."

"Uh huh. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I… like guys who smoke."  
I try not to take it the wrong way. But it _is _a weird thing to say. Kinda. I guess. I dunno. Whatever.

I'm rambling… in my head….

"So do you go to school or anything?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I take correspondence classes. I'm only taking one class this summer, though. I'm majoring in graphic design."

"How do you take a correspondence class for graphic design?"

I laugh. "It's just for a gen-ed class this summer. Normally I'm on campus."

"Huh. I've never seen you there."

"At Twilight University?" He nods. "Well, I'm up there a lot, even now in the summer. Maybe just bad luck on your part, huh?" I laugh and scratch the back of my head.

Roxas smiles softly at me. He's kinda cute… in a weird way. I guess. "Well, I should get going," I point out as I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Gotta take the bus. See ya later!"

I wave good-bye before Roxas can say anything else.

I don't like thinking he's cute.


	2. Coat Check!

_**A.N.: Wow! I can't believe I got 17 reviews for this first chapter! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, it makes me so happy!**_

Ah, to the dedications part... This is dedicated to my reviewers: **Acoustical Trance, Terranei Parker, Onemoreparadise, It's Beyond Over, DarkZizanie, Jequila, japaneserocker, ChaosHarbor, c.h.i.c.a.g.o. x pillows, LittlePastry, , The Seventh Legend, Maur, **and **Mikomi-Kiyoko.**

As those of you who read multiple stories of mine know, there's also the section for those on the alerts list that _haven't_ reviewed and I wish they would! So to: **pyrokinetic Axel, Xita14, Triptic, Night Sapphire, Kerrilea, Jequila, HitomiLoveless, **and **Abhorson, **thanks for reading! I'll hopefully hear reviews from you soon...

Special thanks to **Acoustical Trance** for being my first reviewer on this story. Lots of love to you!

_**Something About Shopping Lists**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two  
Coat Check!**_

* * *

Roxas comes by the store the next day. I'm cranky, I know, because I got up an hour early on accident. Stupid Cloud set the clocks early for daylight savings on the wrong week. Asshole.

Well, it's not really his fault. I guess he was just trying to be nice… unless he did it on purpose. And if _that's_ the case, I'm going to put Nair in his shampoo so all his hair falls out.

"Hi!" Roxas says cheerfully as he waves at me. My manager gives me a curious look. I don't usually have friends visit me at work. I wave at him, mouthing if I can take a break, and he nods.

I jog over to Roxas and we walk outside where I can smoke. Thank God. "What's up?" I ask before lighting my cigarette.

"Nothing. Riku and Sora liked you."

"That's nice." I hope that wasn't a date. Was that a date? I don't think so… but maybe _he _thought it was. Crap. Should I specify? Ah, but I don't wanna sound stupid if he didn't think it was one—

"Hey Axel?"

Dammit. I ran away with myself again. "Yeah?"

Roxas is looking down at the ground and has his hands folded behind his back. Looking adorable. Oh, why do I _do _that? "Can… uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh… well…"

I feel like I should say something first. He's a lot more shy than I am, that's for sure. Plus, I don't really know him that well so I don't really care how it sounds when I _do_ say it. "Listen, I'm not gay," I spit out.

He looks up at me and arches a brow. "What?"

"I _said, _I'm not gay."

"Uh, okay."

_F…u…c…k…. _So much for right assumptions. "Isn't that what this is about?"

"No."

"O-oh. Okay. Well then, continue."

Roxas smirks. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me and my girl friend tonight."

_Holy shiiiitttt… _I was _way_ off. Goddammit! "I'm really sorry. I just thought you… yanno… were like _that _and I shouldn't have said anything," I blubber. Roxas slaps a hand over my mouth and tries not to laugh at me.

"It's okay. Anyway, my girl friend Naminé has tickets to this Art Museum thing, and since I don't know much about art and you're a graphic designer…. Well, I figured you might know a little more than me. Yanno, with art appreciation classes and stuff. So instead of me sounding stupid maybe you could like… help me out? Besides, there's a whole exhibit on internet designs and works. So how about it?" He pulls a ticket out of his pocket, releasing my mouth, and I can't help but notice that he smells like peaches.

He waves a ticket in front of my face and smirks. "They're impossible tickets to get, yanno. Her mom's a curator for the museum, so she managed to snag these for us. How about it?"

"Free, eh?" I arch a brow and reach for one but he pulls his hand away.

"Promise you won't make me sound like an idiot but _still _manage to keep the conversation going," he says as he waves a finger in my face.

"Yeah yeah," I mumble as I grab one of the tickets. "Promise. Do I have to like… dress up?"

"Well duh."

"Oh. Crap."

Roxas arches a brow. "Don't you own a suit or anything?"

I sigh and nod. "Yeah… I've got a tux. I'll just wear that. Museum openings are always really nice so I might as well…. You owe me, by the way. And I won't be held accountable for spiking the punch."  
"Deal!"

I pull my hair back into a low ponytail and look at myself in the mirror. I don't bother to cover up the tattoos, since I really don't care. The tux fits me perfectly, just like it did for Larxene's wedding. Which was the weirdest thing ever, her getting married. Still makes me wanna vomit sometimes, but she said that if I went she'd pay for the tux _and _get it tailored to fit me. She wanted me to be an usher that bad, heh.

I smooth out the front of the jacket and nod my head. "Okay, ready." As if on cue there's a knock on the door and I know it's Roxas. I check my hair one more time—really, I'm not _so _vain—then walk to the door and open it. Roxas is wearing a very clean-cut charcoal suit with a button-up shirt that matches his eyes. He's smiling and next to him is his girlfriend—I assume—Naminé.

"Hey," I say with a curt wave to Roxas. I cast my eyes on Naminé and smirk, then take her hand in my own and bow politely. After a chaste kiss on her hand I stand back up and fold my arms over my chest.

Roxas seems impressed. "Very smooth, Axel."

"You betcha."

Naminé giggles and touches my arm softly. "You seem very nice. I'm glad Roxas has such a funny friend!"

"I'm one of a kind," I reply as we walk down the hall and take the elevator to the lobby. Waiting out front is a limo and I'm suddenly thoroughly impressed.

"Yeah, it's for us," Roxas says before shoving me inside. It's a stretch limo, a stretch _Hummer _limo and while I know it's bad for the ozone or whatever, it's also bad _ass._

The ride is short and soon enough we're exiting onto the red carpet while photographs are being snapped and people chatter away holding microphones. Naminé seems used to it all as she walks up the carpet, never once tripping on the ridiculously long train of her silver dress. We wander around inside for a while, admiring paintings happily while I make Roxas sound smart.

I feed him the answers, often asking if he agrees and nudging him a lot. He seems appreciative since he obviously knows nothing about art. It's funny, watching him stare at a picture and really not have a single clue as to what he's looking at. Again… it's kinda cute.

Oops, mental punch in the face.

"Thanks man!" Roxas finally says as he puts his hand on my arm while Naminé runs off to see her mother. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here!"

I grin and nod. "Hey, no biggie. It's actually really cool, this exhibit. And I'm having fun, so no qualms here."

We spend the rest of the evening chatting with other guests about the art, me still feeding Roxas lines to impress Naminé, and drinking champagne. Well, _I _drink champagne, since I'm old enough. He refuses, saying he still has a few months to go before he's legal. Bah, who cares? After six glasses Roxas finally kicks my leg and whispers,

"Don't drink too much. You'll attract attention."

"What?" I mumble as I look down at him.

"There are some funny looking guys staring at you. So don't drink anymore."

"You _do _realize I'm old enough to drink, right?"

Roxas nods. "I know. But… they're giving me a bad vibe."

"Sure they're not looking at _you?" _I joke as I put the glass of champagne down. "Anyway, that was gonna be my last one either way. Hey, where'd Naminé go?"

"Oh, her mom wanted her to have a chat with the Mayor or something. I hate anything related to politics, even if it _is _about a museum exhibit opening. She's good with that stuff."

I nod and glance back at the guys that Roxas said had been staring. They're gone. "Well, those guys are gone so nothing to worry 'bout now," I point out.

"Oh, good."

"Roxas!" Naminé calls out politely as she walks toward us. "My mom wants me to stay for a while longer with the Mayor and his wife…" she trails off and turns pink. "I know you're not into these things… so did you want to leave?"

I know he wants to. But he shakes his head. "No, that's okay. We'll wait."

Naminé looks at me and smiles. "You should probably take your friend home, though. Really. It's okay. It's going to be a _very _long night with the Mayor and his drunk wife. Or sister. Or mistress. I dunno _who _she is, actually." She laughs and kisses Roxas on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow, okay? The limo will be waiting outside for you."

And then she runs off and Roxas turns around, not watching her leave. That's kinda odd. He doesn't seem fazed by the kiss at all, or anything. I mean, most guys would turn a little pink of something with their girlfriend kissing them and all. Well, maybe they've been going out for a long time; they're probably just really comfortable with each other. Or maybe it's all just my imagination. I _have _had a few drinks….

"I've got to get my coat," Roxas says finally as we head toward the front. "Come with me. I don't wanna get lost."

He says it like I know the museum better than he does. Which I don't.

There's no one at the coat check when we go in. He checks the number on his ticket and sighs. After five minutes of waiting he gives up all hope and throws his hands in the air. "Dammit!"

I put a hand on his shoulder and chuckle. "Hey, chill. We'll just go back there and find it ourselves. Can't be _that _hard, can it?"

"But the door's locked," he whines.

I roll my eyes. "You don't need a door, moron." I climb over the counter into the coat check room and unlock the door from the inside. "See?"

Roxas grins and comes inside, then locks the door behind himself. We head back into the darkness that is the coat room and it's actually kinda scary; mostly because every woman in town thought it best to wear ridiculous fur coats with heads and paws and other crazy shit attached to them.

I nearly jump when I see a fox head attached to one of them. "Jesus!" I yelp and grab Roxas's arm. He turns and looks at me, a curiously amused smile playing on his lips. "Oh shut _up," _I whine as I punch him in the arm.

"Hey, you're the one who's scared," he points out as we wade deeper into the sea of coats.

We hear a door slam and stop, mid-step. "I saw them come in here," a gruff voice says.

"Are you sure?" the other one asks.

"Yeah! The redhead and the blondie. I know they came in here. Man… where are they?"

"Friends of yours?" I whisper.

Roxas shakes his head. "No, but it looks like those guys from earlier that I was talking about," he says softly as he takes a peek. I try to look but my head manages to hit a shelf and make the tiniest sound. Roxas pulls his head back and all three men are silent.

"… Did you hear something?" one of them asks.

"Nah, man. It was nothing."

"Yeah… well, let's check it out to be safe. Just in case."

Before I can say anything, Roxas grabs me and pulls me into the darkest, tiniest corner of the first coat room. His body is pressed firmly against mine except for our legs. Being tall comes with a price as I have to semi-squat to adjust for the low height of the shelf above us. So he's kinda in between my legs with our chests pressed against each other and his head almost looking over my shoulder. He pulls his head back and peeks through the coats to watch the men.

"Hey, I thought I saw something," one of the men shouts. They all rush into the room we're in. Crap.

Then I feel arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close. Roxas's breath is sharp and labored, and I know he's scared. If he keeps breathing like that he's gonna hyperventilate and pass out, which would be very bad.

"Hey, you need to breathe!" I whisper to him.

"I… I can't," he chokes out.

"Yes, you can. I'll protect you!" I joke and I can see the smallest of a smile on his lips. "Just try. Think about your cute little girlfriend, or pizza, or your dad wearing your mom's underwear…."

Roxas cringes but his breathing is definitely more relaxed. He lets go of me for a second until he notices the men drawing closer. His arms wrap around me again, squeezing me once. He buries his head in my chest and I let him, just glad that he's breathing normally enough that they can't hear him. At least, I hope not.

"… Let's check the next room," one of the men says. We can hear them leave and I heave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I mumble as I rest my head atop Roxas's and speak into his hair. "Shit man. I thought we were _dead."_

Roxas doesn't say anything.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as I pick my head up and try to look down at him. "Roxas? Earth to Roxas!"

He looks up then and he stares at me. And then I realize how close our faces have suddenly become… Erm, this is awkward. Plus, now I can feel my knees and they hurt from squatting for so long and _oh please God don't let them buckle. _But they do and I'm half-leaning, half-collapsing on Roxas.

My head rests against his shoulder with his arms under mine holding me up. I groan. "Dammit. I was hoping that _wouldn't _happen."

"At least you were quiet and graceful," he says softly.

And then with the staring again. He's staring at me with this little tiny _itty bitty _hint of a smile and I'm trying not to smile back. Don't smile, Axel. Bad idea.

But I do.

Fuck.

"You okay?" he whispers into my ear, letting his lips brush against my cheek. I shiver and manage to choke out,

"Y-yup."

"You sure?" The words are soft and sultry, something that doesn't seem quite like a Roxas quality. But hey, I've been wrong before. I nod and I can feel his lips curl into a smile against my face. "Good."

"Uh, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" His breath is hot against my ear and I'm trying really hard—no pun intended!—not to be leaning against him _right there._

"Y… you're _sure_ you're not gay?" I stutter.

His mouth moves up my cheek to my ear, his tongue flicking out against the lobe. I try to keep quiet. "Mm hmm…."

"Then what are you _doing?"_

He blows into my ear and I _know _that he can feel me pressed against him. I fidget but there isn't anywhere to move to without revealing our presence and I can still _hear _them arguing like two-year-olds in the other room. "Being friendly."

"How the _hell _is this being friendly?" I ask and I manage to get free of him just enough that I'm not putting _all _my weight on him. "Jesus, Roxas!"

He looks down at the floor and smiles. "Sorry."

It's like… as soon as I look at him he goes back to normal, like nothing happened. How the _fuck _do people do that? _I _can't do that. Shit. "They need to fucking leave," I mumble as I turn my head to the left to watch through the coats.

Roxas nods his head. "Yep."

But the thing that keeps bugging me…

… is that I didn't really _mind _him touching me… and stuff.

Go figure.

"Roxas?"

He looks up at me. "Yeah?" I can see the light from the other room shine in those big blue eyes. Wow.

I shake my head and crash back into reality. "Uh, is Naminé _really _your girlfriend?"  
"Yeah. With a space."

_"What?"_

Roxas smirks and nods. "Girl. Friend. Two words, so… girlfriend with a space."

Oh you have got to be _shitting _me. "So… you did this on purpose. Inviting me. But you said you aren't gay!"

"I'm not."

"Then… what?"

"Um… well, I guess that _was _a lie. Sorry."

"For the love of _God, _Roxas…."

He looks back down at the floor. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I snap.

"Sor—Okay."

We stand in silence and I'm seriously wondering if those guys are _ever _going to leave. Shit. We've been standing here for like, fifteen minutes. Goddammit.

"So… you really don't like guys?" Roxas asks out of the blue. Well, not entirely out of the blue. But we were quiet for long enough it _felt _like it was out of the blue. But I digress.

"What the fuck?"

I look at him and he looks crushed. Like completely, utterly fucking _crushed. _And now I feel bad. That was a stupid thing to say. Or at least, a stupid way to say it. "I… didn't mean it like that, Roxas. Shit. You aren't gonna _cry, _are you?"

"NO."

"O-oh, okay. Good. Uh, it's not that I'm gay or not… I liked this guy once but that was a _really _long time ago," I find myself explaining. Why do I feel like I should explain, anyway? "It didn't work out, obviously. So it's not that I _don't _like guys… I just haven't found any that I want to try making it work _with."_

Why does that sound just as bad?

"Sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't your type."

Aww… don't make me feel so fucking _bad. _Jesus! "Roxas…."

"No, it's okay. I get it."

And then I do the stupidest thing ever. I mean, _ever. _I tilt his chin up with my thumb and pointer finger, and smile at him. _"You're _not the problem. Got it memorized?"

So…

Um…

I kiss him.

It's kind of amazing, really. His lips are soft and he tastes like peaches, just like he smells, and he isn't trying to lead me, he lets _me _lead _him, _which I love. I lose my breath when his hands snake around my waist beneath my shirt and pull me closer because it feels so _right_ when it really shouldn't be. I suck on his lower lip and he moans but I cover it up with a kiss and my hands finally pull his shirt out of his pants, just in time.

His skin is warm to the touch and his stomach tightens as I run my fingers over it, drawing little patterns mindlessly with my thumbs as they explore him. Roxas pulls away from the kiss for a second and looks at me, eyes wide and surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"You're… you're…" he can't finish the words as my mouth attacks his, this time slipping my tongue into that tight crevice and enjoying every fucking second of it. His hands come out from under my shirt and move up my body, pulling out the ponytail holder and letting my hair fall down around us. He buries his hands in it, pulling me against him tighter like we weren't already practically the same person.

"… Perfect," he whispers through kisses.

Our tryst is broken when we hear a door slam shut. I blink for a second, then look through the coats. They're gone. Finally. I smile and let Roxas go, quickly fixing my clothes and hair. I can't find the hair tie so I leave it down and smooth it out as I exit the closet.

Roxas is behind me, hands tucking his shirt back in and then finally landing in his pockets. He suddenly spots his jacket and grabs it, quickly putting it on, then follows me out of the coat room. We spot the Hummersine—I don't even know if that's what they're called, but I don't care—and get in, Roxas giving him my address to go to first.

We sit in silence for a minute.

"Uh… that… that _did _happen, right?" he whispers as he looks over at me nervously. I look back at him and suddenly find myself fighting back the urge to grab him and pull him into my lap because right now he's so _cute, _and _shy, _and _nervous..._

That's not normal.

I'm not… aww what the hell. Yep. I'm suddenly gay. Well, not really suddenly. But officially. Or bi.

Whatever. Not that big a deal.

"Yeah…." I trail off and lean back in the seat, stretching my legs out across the interior of the Hummersine. I think I should totally copyright that, if it hasn't been copyrighted yet. I think that Leon works at a copyrighting office… I should totally ask him later.

"So uh, now what?" Roxas's words are soft-spoken and meek. And it's adorable. And I'm totally into him. Yeah, _him. _I'll deal with it.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay."

The driver pulls up to my apartment and I throw open the door, dying to get out and clear my head. Before I slam it shut I duck down and grab Roxas's shirt collar, pulling him toward me. I grin before I kiss him hard, once, then let him go and slam the door shut.

The Hummersine drives away as I put my hand into my pocket to get out my cigarettes. I think that I desperately need one.

No… I fucking _deserve _one.

...

… What a night.


	3. Price Paid

**A.N.:** So. . . Woot on how many **reviews** I've gotten!! I am so happy you guys actually enjoyed this... To be entirely honest, I never really thought it would go anywhere 'cause it was kinda intended to be my little bit of semi-smut. So uh, props to you guys for making it a hit XD

And the **dedications** of course. This is **dedicated** to my **Sora MUSE** whom I love with all my heart (yes, **Maur** I _know_ I lack all basic human emotions and I _know_ I'm a forceful rapist... that is beside the point) because she freaking _made me_ get off my lazy ass and write this chapter. Unlike my other stories, which are planned our fairly well, this one just kinda kicks me in the head at three o'clock in the morning and says, _Hey!! WRITE ME_. So yes, thanks to **Maur** for not only making me write this but also beta'ing it for me. Oh yeah, she also posted our second chapter of **REmo** (**Resident Emo** for any noobs out there reading this) under **The Medic**. So read that. But yeah, this was supposed to be a **dedication** and I don't know what I'd do without **Maur .**

Also to my dear **Beutelmaus** who has been **MIA** as of late. Wherever you are, I love you darling!! Come back to me!!

Can't forget the cutest little **Roxas** girlie I know!! **Mikomi-Kiyoko**, get your internet back and beta for me!! I have so many things for you to read... and beta... and love... What am I going to do?!

Of course my **reviewers**, I would never forget you either XD For you psychos who review (**slash** Favorite Auothor **slash** Favorite Story) for me and have **stuck with me**, I am sincerely appreciative. I'm starting school again - _unfortunately_ - so that means less time for writing. Plus I'm going back to work... but that doesn't mean I won't be posting!! In fact, I've surprisingly written a lot recently so keep an eye out for updates of **Cerulean's Just Another Word for Blue**, **Campus Club Crusaders**, and **No Reason**. In addition to that, there is a planned update of **The So-Called End** _in honor of a certain break-up_... bwa ha ha... And also the addition of **two new fanfics** I've written : **The Station**, and **Gamertags and Screennames**. So keep your eyes peeled, thank you for taking the time to read this, and enjoy **SASL!!**

_**Something About Shopping Lists**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Three  
Price Paid **__**

* * *

**_It's been four days and x-hours since I saw Roxas. 

…

And I'm going fucking _nuts._

Is this how it's _supposed _to be? I mean, I can hardly concentrate on work, and it's not like my job is _hard_ or anything. I just work the register or throw some vegetables into the proper bin-thingy. Shit, I've got it _easy._

Worse than that, I don't know _anything _about this guy, with the exception of the fact that he has a twin brother who is always buying retarded vegetarian food. And said twin brother's best friend is Riku, whom they all live with.

… Is it who, or whom? I can't remember. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point _is_, uh… Well, the point is that I kinda miss the guy. I could've called him, but that's just not my thing. Calling people and talking on the phone, I mean.

"Hey, Axel?" I turn around, slightly annoyed as I was totally just monologing in my head, but _whatever. _Tidus, one of the cashiers, is holding a crumpled and possibly chocolate smothered piece of paper out to me. "This customer needed some help and I only run the register. Mind helping him?"

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

I nod my head and Tidus motions to a blond standing a few feet away.

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry," the blond says with a knowing smirk. "So let's get this over with quick, okay?"

* * *

We have very dirty bathrooms because Selphie doesn't actually clean them, so being in the bathroom and straddling the toilet while Roxas is sitting on top of the grimy yellow-ish white tank is _not _what I would traditionally call hot or sexy. 

Today is an exception.

Roxas spreads his legs apart and pulls me into him, hands trailing over my sides for a moment before settling on my waist, and grins. "I told Sora he couldn't cook tonight because I am sick of tofu. It's wings tonight. Do you like wings?"

"Uh huh, love 'em," I purr into his ear before grazing my teeth over the bottom of his lobe. He shivers and I shiver back.

Weird response, I know.

"Wanna come?"

"Is it a date?" I ask as his hands mess with the back of my apron, untieing it, I suppose. Roxas makes a small noise in his throat, something between a grunt and a squeak, and I assume that's a yes.

The apron almost falls into the toilet, but I catch it in time and throw it on the floor. Yeah, not wearing _that _later…

"Did ya miss me?" he jokes with a teasing smile as I pull away for a moment and stare at him. God, I could fall into those eyes forever. Literally.

"Something like that," I answer before grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him. His legs find my waist while his hands find my neck and we share a long kiss.

I open my eyes that I had so kindly closed a few moments ago, wondering where all the tongue is, and then I realize that he's staring at me… Okay, creepy. I pull away and arch a brow.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I cock my head to the side and grant him a whimsical smile. "You okay?"

A brief look of tenderness passes through his eyes and I can't help but wonder why it looked so reminiscent of pain. I open my mouth to ask, but then we're kissing again and my brain's like, _Adios, reason._

Except then I hear the door open and I tense up, eyes open and head turned to look through the tiny crack along the side of the metal door. It's… a customer. I let out a soft sigh, glad it's not my boss or something.

On occasion, I disappear into the bathroom and massively text people when we're slow or I'm bored. It usually ends with someone – typically Tidus – fetching me awkwardly. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I've got some kinda digestive problem. I think I even used it as an excuse for being really late to work once.

"So, you gonna come to dinner?"

Huh? Oh yeah, Roxas…

"Sure. When?"

"Well, I'm getting the groceries now," he says, hurriedly lowering his voice as the person in the stall next to us unzips his pants. "When do you get off?"

I try not to laugh. Oh _man…_

"Shut up," he hisses at me, slapping a hand over my mouth. "Perv."

Me? Yeah, wasn't that obvious, Roxas?

"Whenever I want," I respond as I peel his hand off my mouth. "I'm already working overtime right now, so I can clock out and we can do your shopping."

"That works for me." Roxas kisses me on the cheek and I hide my blush, turning around and opening the stall door. I leave the bathroom first, going to the back room and clocking out before changing. I'm glad I brought a change of clothes today – a _nice _change of clothes, too – and look at myself in the mirror.

Not bad. Brand new jeans that I totally paid too much for, considering they're covered in rips and tears, a black and white striped polo, and a matching jean jacket for the pants.

When I walk out of the back room I immediately spot Roxas staring at the silver-haired dude who always buys weird fruits and condoms. He has a slightly disgusted look on his face and practically screams when I pinch his waist.

"Shit!" he curses under his breath as he shoots me a dirty look. "Who _is _that guy?"

"Him? I dunno. He always buys weird shit…"

"He's holding condoms… and looking at fruit."

"Yeah."

Roxas's face pales and he grabs my hand. I stiffen and look around myself quickly. Tidus is staring at me. Shit. I pull my hand away and shove it in my pocket, the other one wiping away the trickle of sweat on my forehead. Roxas's eyes catch mine for a second and then he quickly averts them.

So he gets it.

"Umm… I'm gonna get a cart," he mutters as he all but stalks off. I stay where I am, waiting for Tidus to run over. I know it's coming, I can fucking _feel _him burning a hole in my back with those beady blue eyes...

"Hey!" he hisses in my ear. I turn and look at him, both hands in my pockets now as I lean back a little and give him an irritated glare. "Who's _that?" _he demands as he motions toward Roxas with one hand.

"A friend."

He doesn't buy it. "He… he grabbed your hand. Like… he was _holding _it," Tidus points out like I didn't already know. "Is he gay? Are _you?"_

For the love of… "Tidus, I think that it isn't any of your business, first off. _Second, _friends can hold hands. Maybe _you're _not comfortable enough with your sexuality, but _I _am."

I walk away and Roxas watches me, hands gripping the shopping cart in some sort of deathgrip. Yikes.

"You okay?" I ask for the second time today. He nods and we go through his list, which is pretty freaking easy in my opinion. Much easier than Sora's damn lists.

How I love shopping lists.

Chicken.

Hot wing sauce.

Corn.

Salad kit.

Pretty much the best list ever.

We check out after grabbing the few items we need and begin the short and quiet walk back to his place. We don't talk – I think he's weirded out about Tidus, which is understandable. I did kinda whip my hand away pretty freaking fast, but it _is _my job we're talking about.

Then again, I was the one who dragged him into the bathroom.

"What's Sora gonna eat?" I ask as he unlocks the front door.

"Salad. He can be a fucking rabbit tonight for all I care," he snaps as he kicks off his shoes and storms into the kitchen.

Alrighty then…

I begin to follow him, first removing my shoes, but stop halfway when I hear Roxas shriek, "I _said _no tofu in the house!"

"But Riku likes it too!"

There's some shuffling, a pan crashing to the floor, and the sound of groceries dropping. "Goddammit!"

I choose that moment to walk in and hope that Sora's still alive. Riku's standing next to Sora who's holding a bowl of something tofu-y smothered in brown sauce while Roxas is squatting on the floor picking up the groceries. Riku's aqua eyes catch mine and he smirks, but just a little.

"Hello, Axel."

I nod and smile at Riku, then at Sora, then pad my way across the floor to Roxas to help him pick up the scattered groceries. Chicken, corn, salad kit, sauce. Done. Easy.

"You okay?" I whisper into his ear, my eyes focused on Riku who's watching us rather intently. Okay…

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Got a problem with tofu?"

Roxas grins and shakes his head, blond hair falling into his eyes. Before I know what I'm doing, my fingers are brushing against his face and pushing the hair back. I blink, hand caught in the motion, and Roxas stares at me. Then he blushes, and I blush, and Sora starts choking.

"Ack… ack blech!"

"Sora!" Riku exclaims before slapping his hand against Sora's back. Sora chokes for another second before coughing the piece of tofu up and into his hand. He stares at it, then makes an unhappy face and throws it into the trash.

"Stupid tofu," he whines as he sits back down at the table and looks up at Riku. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Anytime." Riku's face is soft when he looks at Sora, I've decided. Maybe…

"So, who's hungry?" Roxas practically shouts as he stands up, the bag of groceries in his hand. "I am!"

Riku nods his head, eyes falling back on me _again _while Sora wrinkes his nose at the thought of chicken. Personally, I _love _wings. I love hot sauce. The two combined? Best food ever.

"Axel?" Riku says softly, interrupting the flying chicken wings in my head. "Can I talk to you?"

Roxas doesn't seem to notice as Riku and I step into the living room. "Yeah?" I ask with a curious arch of my brow. Riku clears his throat, one balled hand going to his mouth, then smiles at me.

I don't like that smile.

"So, you and Roxas are… _friends?"_

I do _not _like the way that came out.

"Yeah," I answer very nonchalanty. "Friends." To change the subject I throw in, "So you and Sora are… _friends,_ too?"

Riku's face pales and he avoids my stare, turning his attention to the floor. When he looks back up he's back to normal; kinda devoid of all emotion, for the most part. _"Yes_, we're friends."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go help Roxas," I say with a slight wave of my hand. I head back into the kitchen where Sora is staying as far away from the chicken as possible and Roxas is dipping them in wing sauce and throwing them into a deep fryer.

Sweet.

"Need any help?" I ask as I come up behind Roxas. He turns to face me, a smudge of sauce on his cheek. I resist the ridiculous urge to lick it off and instead hand him a napkin. He smiles and wipes it off his face, then turns back to the task at hand.

"I'm fine, why don't you talk with Sora and try to keep his mind off the fact that I'm eating a soul?"

"Sounds like fun," I mutter as I sulk over to Sora.

I am _not _looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

Yeah, so that conversation consisted of Sora describing to me the way animals are tortured and how they have souls and yada yada yada. Roxas ignored me the whole time, even with my sultry stares of _please God fucking help me. _He is a cold-hearted bastard. 

I love it.

Desert was better… with Roxas serving some kinda vegan-friendly ice cream that actually wasn't half bad. Apparently vegan ice cream is like, rice-based, so it's torture-free and Sora-friendly. Not that I would _tell _Sora that I kinda enjoyed it, because he'd probably go on some kick to seriously convert me. No thanks, I'm good on the whole eating tofu for the rest of my life.

Right now's the best though. Just me and Roxas on their back porch staring up at the stars. I'm refraining from pulling out my cigarettes for the simple fact that right now I taste like carrot cake and I really wanna make out and _not _make Roxas kiss an ashtray-tasting mouth.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas says softly, cutting into my thoughts of how exactly I am going to molest him this time.

"Yeah?"

He glances over, a half-smile on his face, and shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, whatever. Just spit it out, blondie," I say before mussing up his hair. He doesn't say anything, he simply stares up at the stars and sighs softly as I settle for resting my arm on his shoulder and lean into him.

I don't like the silence now; it's heavy and uncomfortable and I feel the need to destroy this moment with something perverted and uncalled for. "So, I know that Sora and Riku are watching us through the glass, but I'm pretty sure you've got about three seconds to brace yourself before I hump you into oblivion."

Roxas blinks, then turns his head to look at me and a very firm fist smashes into my cheek and knocks me down on the ground and into a chair. His eyes are narrowed and I get the very distinct feeling that my joke was not taken quite as lightly as I had intended…

"Do you think about _anything _else?" he sneers at me before storming inside with unnecesarily loud stomping. I can feel the wooden porch shake as he slides the glass door closed with the strength of the Hulk.

Well, shit.

I rub my cheek and roll my eyes. Whatever. I can hear yelling inside, presumably Roxas's yelling, and then stomping up the steps. A second later the door opens and I cock my head to see who it is.

Sora.

Crap.

"Hey," he says meekly with a tiny wave. I smile, lips tight, and wave back. "Umm, so, Roxas is mad at you right now… and I'm trying to help… I think."

"Well, that's great and all, Sora, but I think the best way to remedy _this _situation is to fucking leave and ask you to _please _let him know I don't enjoy being punched in the jaw for making perverted jokes," I mutter as I stand up and shake my head. Sora reaches his hand out to touch me but I give him a dirty look and he shrinks back.

"I'm sorry he hit you," Sora apologizes.

I brush past him and into the house. "Hey, it's not your fault."

And it's not. Apparently it's mine because the kid can't take a joke. How am I supposed to know when he's PMSing? I mean, shit, I'm only human. I rub my face again, slightly irked that it may leave a mark in the morning, but at the same time…

Is it creepy that I kinda liked it?

I sigh deeply and light a cigarette once I've walked through the house and made my way outside to the front. It seems like this may become a habit. After hopping down the steps I turn around and stare at the house, cigarette hanging between my lips. Roxas is watching me from an open window and even from here I can feel the Death Glare.

Oh well. I wave and smile at him, taking the cigarette out of my mouth. Just to push the matter, just to make him hate me a little more tonight…

"Next time do it a little harder, 'kay? I _like _the aggressive type!"

I run away very fast before he decides to throw something out the window at me or sick Sora's semi-boyfriend best friend person thingy after me. Well, at least the _entire _night wasn't a bust.

I made him blush.


End file.
